It Ain't Over 'Till It's Over
by enomix
Summary: "I envy them. Bill and Fleur, your parents, Ron and Hermione… even during the war they'll be together. I wish it could be the same with you and me." Harry and Ginny see each other and Bill and Fleur's wedding day: Ginny wants to go fight Voldermort with Harry, but he wants her to be safe... Will time ever be on their side? Written for WhisperedTouches.


A oneshot for first place winner of the Marauder's Map Contest 2010, _Whispered Touches,_ for her story _Torn Fur, Shattered Walls  
><em>(was previously part of a collection but I have uploaded them individually)

Disclaimer:  
>Harry Potter and the magical world belongs to JKR, I only own the plot and anything you don't recognise<br>Lyrics for "It Ain't Over 'Til It's Over" full copyright ownership by Lenny Kravitz from the album 'Mama Said'

* * *

><p><strong>It Ain't Over 'Til It's Over<strong>

The last rays of the evening sun bathed the canopies in a mesmerizing mauve, casting strange shadows through them at the dancing guests.

Fleur waltzed with Bill, shining in her alluring cream robes, her faint golden cascade of hair glittering with the light beams.

Harry looked at the two with an envious gaze. It was Bill and Fleur's wedding day, they had been bound with the invisible links of love for the rest of eternity, and Ron and Hermione were going to spend the rest of the year together, whether it be for better or worse.

On the other hand, he wasn't going to see Ginny for a year. _He_ was going to have to endure months of not knowing anything, only knowing that she was at Hogwarts under Snape's rule.

His scar suddenly began to hurt—it was common when he thought of Snape's nefarious murder of Dumbledore. He still couldn't believe his Potions and DADA teacher had actually killed the one man who was probably the only one to trust him to be on the good side. And now as headmaster, Snape's behaviour would probably go even worse than when he was a teacher.

Harry couldn't bear the thought that Ginny would be spending ten months in Hogwarts—he was afraid of what could happen to her, and to the rest of his returning friends; he knew that they would suffer, and perhaps even more so now that Dumbledore was gone and Voldemort had power over the castle.

"What are you thinking about?" came a soft voice next to him, interrupting his musings.

Harry turned his head, to find Ginny next to him. She was even more beautiful than usual; her fiery locks lambent in the eerie light.

He didn't answer the question directly. The wizard looked away from her, hesitating for a moment before replying in a hushed tone.

"I envy them. Bill and Fleur, your parents, Ron and Hermione… even during the war they'll be together. I wish it could be the same with you and me."

She rested her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.

"If you're asking me to come with you to do whatever it is you three have to do to defeat You-Know-Who—"

"Of course not! You think I would be able to ask you to imperil your life, to throw away your future—you don't understand. He controls Hogwarts; you will all be watched, followed. Ron is supposed to be sick, we can't use some other excuse for you; it would be too suspicious, too risky. I would never ask you to do something like that."

"I don't know if you recall that you're still Barny for now…" she reminded him.

Harry cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that he was still under the effects of the Polyjuice Potion for his own safety. Perhaps holding Ginny's hand was rather odd for a random cousin…

He let go of her soft fingers and got up, taking a look around to check that no one was looking at them suspiciously, but he needn't have. Everyone was busy dancing and drinking golden firewhisky to take notice of two redheaded cousins conversing in a corner. Harry spotted Luna observing them from a nearby table, but she merely smiled conspiringly and moved her gaze to the musicians.

"I didn't mean you to go away!" Ginny protested. "We can just pretend to have a normal conversation between two cousins," she added in a softer tone.

'Barny' sat down next to her again.

"I know you have to leave, Harry. I don't want you to, and I want to go with you; but I know I can't. But let's forget about that and enjoy the last moments we have together before you leave."

"All right. Do you think it's too strange if Barny dances with you?"

"No. I've seen Fred and George dancing with some of our irish cousins about five minutes ago. No one seemed surprised about that."

Harry smiled and got up, taking her hand in his to gently guide her through the dancing pairs.

A new song was starting, and Harry could vaguely remember its melody, although he didn't know where from.

"I don't know this song," Ginny frowned, and looked over at the musicians. Hermione was with them, talking to the conductor.

"It's a muggle song," Harry replied. Now he knew how he had recognized it; it had been one of Aunt Petunia's least-liked songs. He had only heard the opening notes before his aunt had switched channels with a muttering of "such _horrid_ music nowadays".

They began to dance. Around them, Harry could observe the distinct couples. Remus and Tonks to their left, lost in their own little world as they gazed into each others eyes; Bill and Fleur still gliding around; Arthur and Molly to the right; Fred and George dancing with each other, mocking the others around them; Ron and Hermione gently swaying to the slow beat.

Ginny suddenly put her head on his chest, but he pulled her away.

"We're just cousins, remember," he reminded her.

The witch rolled her eyes.

"Then let's go somewhere where there's no one to recognize us for the rest of the evening," she whispered.

"After this song," he promised.

The sensation was exhilarating, to be holding Ginny in his arms while they danced under the violet canopies to the rhythym and melody of the graceful notes and beautiful lyrics of the tune.

_So many tears I've cried, so much pain inside, but baby it ain't over 'til it's over_

He knew the song itself was referring to a heartbreaking relationship, but Harry couldn't help but parallel it to him and Ginny… They wouldn't be like two normal adolescents going out until everything with Voldemort was over.

The last notes of the tune slowly faded out, leaving a silence between them.

"Let's get out," Ginny murmured into his ear.

They made their way through the guests, out of the faint purple canopies and into the inviting darkness of the night that had fallen around them.

Ginny led him to an old willow tree that rested discreetly away from the bustling wedding celebrations.

"You can be Harry here," she breathed, before lightly caressing his lips with hers.

The wizard kissed her back fervently, holding on to her so intensely that it seemed as though Voldemort himself was going to kill them then and there.

Harry had never felt such an acute, overwhelming feeling as he did now. His mind couldn't think, his ears were deaf to everything but their heartbeats, and he realized that he would never love anyone as much as he loved Ginny Weasley.

And the lyrics kept playing in his mind. Regardless of how hard they tried they couldn't be truly together until the battle was won.

_So many years we've tried, to keep our love alive, but baby it ain't over 'til it's over._

No matter; he would wait.


End file.
